The Hamadas
by CheckeredLove
Summary: Tadashi Hamada's life at eighteen is nothing like his life as a child. Drugs, alcohol, abuse...he's kept so much in the past and he wants everything to stay in the past. Basically a story going through every year of Tadashi's life; there will be abuse, drugs, possible triggers; inspired by the movies Liar, Liar, Between Father & Daughter and Sybil.
1. Birth

A/N: Hey guys! So a week or two ago I went and saw Big Hero 6 and fell in love with both Hiro and Tadashi, and not to mention Cass, so I figured I should start one of the many ideas I've thought of for this fandom. I don't own Big Hero 6, enjoy!

* * *

Birth

"Aw, sis!" Cass cooed, smiling as he stroked her brand-new nephew's warm, pink cheek. "He's _too _cute!"

"Isn't he?" Mrs. Naomi Hamada smiled, holding her new baby in her arms. "What do you say, honey?"

Mr. Kyo Hamada looked up from his phone while sitting in the chair across from his wife's hospital bed. He faked a smile and nodded, hoping that would be enough to answer whatever it was she was asking. He hadn't been paying attention.

"What're you gonna name him, sis?" Cass asked, almost squealing when the new baby grabbed her finger with his tiny palm.

"We're calling him Tadashi." Naomi smiled a tired smile and a yawn. Childbirth was no quick and easy process after all.

"Oh, that's so perfect!" Cass giggled, happy as her sister finally pushed the baby into her arms. "Hey there little Tadashi."

The tiny newborn in her arms made a little groan as he himself was tired. He opened his tiny eyes and smiled an little smile at his Aunt Cass.

Cass gasped happily as she hugged the baby closer. "Aw, he smiled at me! The little cutie, I love him already!"

Naomi rolled her eyes as her sister continued to screech happily with Tadashi in her arms. The nurse soon walked in with a birth certificate in hand, ready to be filled out.

She handed it to Mrs. Hamada hurriedly, before rushing over to tell Cass she needed to calm down if she wanted to keep holding the baby.

"Oh, whoops. Sorry." Cass chuckled sheepishly, before sitting in the chair next to her brother-in-law with Tadashi still in her arms.

She looked over at Kyo and smiled. "Do you want to hold him? He is your baby after all."

Kyo looked at the still smiling baby in Cass's arms, before shaking his head. "He looks pretty content with you, Cass."

The new aunt only nodded, somewhat surprised, but too in love with her nephew to question it.

Mrs. Hamada then called over her husband, much to his discontent. "Kyo, come here."

Kyo sneered, before standing from his chair and walking to his wife's bedside. "Yes?"

"Give this back to the nurse, please." Naomi said, handing the filled-out document to her husband.

Kyo sighed, before walking off to find the nurse.

Cass then stood up and walked over to her sister. "Is Kyo okay?"

Naomi grimaced and shrugged. "Who knows? That man's been acting distant since the day he found out I was pregnant."

"Hm," Cass said, holding Tadashi close until remembering that it wasn't her baby. "Oh! Here, this is yours."

She giggled as she moved Tadashi back into his mother's hold. As soon as she did, however, the newborn began to whine.

"Uh oh." Cass smirked, tickling Tadashi's tummy before giggling to the baby with mommy-talk. "Is someone a tired little thing? Aw, baby needs a nap?"

Tadashi soon calmed down, again grabbing his aunt's finger happily.

"Geez, Cass. Five years younger than me and you seem like a better mom." Naomi rolled her eyes again, annoyed that her sister couldn't seem to leave the baby alone.

"Are you kidding?" Cass laughed heartily. "I couldn't change a diaper if I tried. Let alone make baby formula. No, I'd better just stick to being the aunt he can vent to if mommy yells at him."

Naomi sighed. "Alright, no diaper duty for you then."

The two sisters chuckled, as Tadashi began to stir again.

"I think somebody needs some mommy love, sis." Cass smiled at the baby.

"Yep." Naomi nodded, before leaning down and reluctantly kissing the baby in her arms.

Cass smiled and stroked the baby's cheek again. "So are you guys moving into that little house mom and dad lived in before they had us?"

"Yeah, I guess so."

"You got pretty lucky, huh?" Cass smiled, sitting in the chair next to the bed and playing with her nephew's toes, making him giggle.

Naomi stirred, annoyed at that statement. "_Lucky_? I just had a baby at eighteen years old…"

"Oh, no. I meant, you at least have a house already. So you don't have to worry about payments on it or anything."

Naomi nodded, before sighing. "I suppose."

"And since Kyo agreed to take our family name like our parents made him, they'll probably help you guys if you need it."

"They only made him do that to carry on the family name. I mean, we got married barely half a year ago. Of course they'd have requests."

"Well, you can just play the guilt card and say it's their fault they didn't have any sons." The little sister chuckled. "If Kyo hadn't agreed to do it, then the family name wouldn't be continued."

"What if _you _got married?" Naomi smirked at her little sister.

At this, Cass laughed. "Are you kidding? I can barely take care of myself. Anyway, I'm only thirteen. I doubt they had me and my romance life in mind when you were getting married."

"Yep…" Naomi chuckled, sighing as she looked down at the baby.

Cass did as well, holding one of the baby's warm and tiny hands with two of her fingers. "He's too cute, sis."

"Yep…" Naomi repeated, looking down warily at the stirring child in her arms.

_Oh no…_she thought, knowing she had made a mistake.

* * *

A/N: I apologize, this chapter's pretty short. Though I'll try and have the next chapter up soon! Anywho~I hope you liked it! Please review and follow if you did! Love you guys!


	2. Year One

A/N: I'm so sorry it's taken so long for me to update! I've been swamped with school and etc. lately, so I haven't had much time to write. Anywho~I hope you guys like this chapter! I don't own Big Hero 6, enjoy!

* * *

Year One

"No, I'm sorry." Naomi sighed, running her fingers through her hair as she spoke on the phone. "I was just fired from my job, I can't pay the bill right now."

"Well, I'm sorry ma'am, but we're going to have to cut your power." Their electrical provider stated, neither having pity nor letting it sound like he did.

"No! Please, I can pay it soon! I just need to get back on my feet." Mrs. Hamada groaned, shaking her head in worry. "We just finished paying off our hospital bill from when we had our son."

"I'm sorry ma'am, it's not my decision. The power will be off by tomorrow unless you can pay."

The electrical provider then hung up on Naomi, leaving her in shock and fear.

"Shit…" she moaned, looking through the bills on the kitchen table. She worked out the money she owed all together in her head and worried herself even farther. "How the hell am I going to pay all of this? I don't even have a job now…"

Naomi soon heard the baby start to fuss yet again. She groaned loudly wanting to hit her head against the table.

"The baby's fussing again!" Kyo screeched from their bedroom. "Damn it, Naomi, either you shut him up or I will!"

"Yeah, how about _you_ try for once?" she screeched back, annoyed, as she stepped into Tadashi's room, her husband walking in soon after.

In one of his hands he held empty bottle that was once full of sake; the other had a lit cigarette.

"Get the hell out of my way if you want the baby to shut his damn mouth!" Kyo growled, pushing his wife out of the room.

Naomi tripped on her way out of the room and therefore wasn't able to see her husband walk over to the baby with an angry scowl on his face.

He began to scream at the poor child.

"Shut the hell up you piece of shit!" Kyo screeched, his angry and drunk voice was loud and menacing. "You'd better close your mouth or I will!"

Tadashi only cried worse as his father yelled at him. He, himself, had just began to talk, and obviously could not fight back. He could only whine, "Daddy…" as his father continued to scream.

"Shut your damn mouth!"

"Kyo, stop it!" Naomi yelled, getting on her feet and rushing to Tadashi's old and barely standing crib.

Kyo just pushed her away angrily, making her fall again, before turning back to the wailing baby.

"Shut up!" the father howled once again.

Tadashi continued to cry and whine.

Kyo then threw the sake bottle angrily in the corner, before he let his hand slap the baby's head.

Naomi cried, "Stop it, Kyo!" but he wasn't going to.

As Tadashi continued to cry, Kyo hit him again. And again, until he finally moved his burning cigarette down and pushed it against the baby's soft and delicate skin.

Tadashi's tiny, brown eyes widened a bit before he howled in pain. It stung, it burned! Why would his daddy do this to him?

"No!" Tadashi cried, trying to flail his tiny arms. "Daddy!"

The poor baby didn't know many words yet, but used most of the ones he did. "Stop! No! Daddy!"

Naomi's eyes widened as she saw what her husband had done. "Kyo, get the hell out of here!"

"Make him shut the hell up, damn it!" Kyo screeched, after finally pulling away the cigarette.

"Fine!" Naomi screeched. "Just leave!"

Kyo stomped away, as Naomi rushed to her wailing child.

"Oh, baby." She whispered, wiping a freshly fallen tear from her own face while many continued to fall down Tadashi's.

Mrs. Hamada then took the baby in her arms and didn't bother to acknowledge the cigarette burn. She wouldn't begin to know how to treat it anyway.

"Hush, baby." She groaned, holding the sobbing baby in his arms. "Hush now."

Tadashi still wasn't happy. He could smell the disgusting and pungent scent of cigarette ashes on his burn wound and didn't like it. But then it connected in his mind that if he didn't stop crying, he may get burned again. So he soon let the whining subside, as the tears continued to fall.

Naomi sighed in relief, before placing the one-year old back into his crib. He grasped tightly onto a teddy bear his Aunt Cass had given him and continued to cry, though didn't dare make a sound.

Naomi made her way into her and Kyo's bedroom, where her husband was already opening another bottle of sake.

She groaned. "You know, that shit isn't cheap."

"Whatever," he growled, before taking a slug of his beverage. "What did the electricity guy say?"

"The power's going off tomorrow since we can't pay our bill." Naomi sighed, picking at her cheap nail polish before anger suddenly hit her. "And you know what, it's probably _your _fault."

"Excuse me?" Kyo asked, surprisingly clear for someone who had just finished off another bottle of sake.

"You spend all of our money on your stupid drinks and cigarettes!" she yelled, backing away from her taller and stronger husband. Maybe she should've thought twice before starting a fight with him, but there was no going back now. "If you had straightened up and gotten a job, we wouldn't be in this mess!"

"Well, you didn't have to go and get pregnant at eighteen, did you?" Kyo sneered, slurring his words.

"What?" Naomi was in an outrage.

"You should've used birth control, bitch!"

"_You _should've used protection, idiot!" Mrs. Hamada's fists were raised, ready to beat her husband to bruises, though she lowered them as soon as she heard her cellphone ring.

She cleared her throat and blew out a deep breath, before picking up the phone. "Hello?"

"Hey, sis!" Cass beamed, while she sat in her bedroom at home. She was still only thirteen after all. "What's up?"

"Oh, hey Cass." Naomi sighed, glad it wasn't someone else she owed money to. "Not much. You?"

"About the same, actually. So its Tadashi's first birthday today, right?"

Naomi shook her head in grief. She knew someone would call and make a big deal about it. "Yeah, it is."

"Aw!" Cass was beaming as she flopped back onto her bed, her kitten Mochi hopping onto her stomach. "We should totally celebrate! We have a party down in Mom's café and I can make the cake and cookies and-"

"Cass." Naomi had to interrupt. She hated to disappoint her little sister, though the last thing she had time for right now was a birthday party for her one year old. "We're a bit busy right now, actually. We don't really have time for a party."

"Oh." The little sister was suddenly knocked off of her happiness high as she sighed and petted Mochi, disappointed. "Are you sure? It's not like it would cost anything."

"Sorry, Cass. Maybe next year."

"Okay…I'll talk to you later, then."

"'Kay, bye."

"Bye, sis."

Cass sadly turned off her phone, tossing it on the pastel sheets beside her, before picking up Mochi and dangling the little animal above her face.

"She's always so busy, huh Mochi?"

The kitten mewed in response, though he was most likely asking for food.

"I wonder if she needs help taking care of the baby…" Cass wondered aloud, standing and tugging on her hoodie. "I doubt she'll mind if I stop by. I can just get Mom to take me."

Cass then hopped down the stairs, Mochi following in tow.

"Mom?" she called, hoping the café wasn't too busy.

The little sister then looked up to see many people standing in line, waiting for their coffee and pastries.

"Ah, Cass!" her mother sighed happily, seeing her daughter. "Just who I needed."

"Mom, can you-"

"Come on, Cass, I need you to help with this line." Her mother smiled. "Then it won't take as long."

"Oh, okay." She sighed, before putting on an apron. Naomi and Tadashi would just have to wait.

Meanwhile, back at the Hamada residence, Naomi and Kyo were still fighting over the bills.

"You selfish idiot!" Naomi screeched, forgetting again about her baby. "If you ever helped, then our lives wouldn't be falling apart like this!"

"Well, if you could keep a job, maybe we wouldn't have to live in this pile of trash you manage to call a house!"

It was true, their house could certainly be considered an eyesore. The white paint had far from began to chip off from both the outer and inner walls of said home; many of the windows were cracked if not broken, causing the home to be chilly when the outside weather was cold; their water barely ran from the faucets, and soon wouldn't, given that they couldn't pay their water bill anyway; and much of floorboard was damaged, this especially bad as it often left Tadashi with painful splinters if he ever managed to stand up on it.

"If you didn't waste all of our money on your bad habits then we could've bought a better house, or at least fixed this one!" Mrs. Hamada shook her head, wanting the fight to be over so she could just sleep.

Kyo groaned, noticing his wife's exhausted face. "Whatever. Go to sleep, you're probably just tired."

Naomi wanted to screech at her husband, yelling that she wasn't _just _tired and that it was his fault that she was upset. Though she was, in fact, very tired. She didn't have the energy to continue to fight and therefore decided it was high time she called it a night.

So, she gave in. "Okay. You're probably right."

"Good." Kyo sighed, relieved his wife was giving up so she would shut her mouth. He didn't want to deal with her nor reality at the moment. He just wanted to get lost in the nicotine swimming in his cigarette packet.

He grabbed his lighter with a sigh. "Cheers to bad habits."

All the while, Tadashi was finally able to go to sleep in the mess of tears he had cried. And Cass's mother was unfortunately too tired to take her to Naomi's after the café had closed.

"Rats." Cass sighed, exciting Mochi. She then giggled, before picking up her kitten. "Oh well. I'll find some way to go see my little baby nephew."

* * *

A/N: Ah, I hope this chapter wasn't too short! The next chapter will probably be more eventful. I hope you guys liked it! Please follow and review if you did! I love you guys!


	3. Year Two

A/N: Hey you guys! Sorry it's been so long since I updated! We've been doing projects and tests left and right so I haven't had much free time. Anywho~I don't own Big Hero 6, enjoy!

* * *

Year Two

"I'm Kyo, and I've been sober for ninety days now." Kyo stood proudly in front of his rehab group, everyone clapping admiringly to his accomplishment.

"That's amazing." The group leader smiled. "Can you tell our new group members why you wanted to come to rehab, Mr. Hamada?"

"Call me Kyo, please." The half-Japanese man smiled to the group kindly. "Well, I didn't know I needed to come to rehab until I found my wife clutching her eye, which was swollen. I had struck her, and it was due to my drinking. Since then, I haven't touched a drink. And I don't plan to ever touch a drink again."

The group clapped again, the leader beaming at Kyo.

"Amazing, Kyo. And now that you've completed ninety days, you'll be leaving soon, won't you?"

Kyo nodded. "Yes. I can't wait to see my wife and son, again."

The group again responded happily to his statement, clapping and smiling to mimic their leader.

"Alright, well we wish you the best of luck." The leader waved as Kyo stood to walk to his room and pack his things.

But before he started down the hall, he gave a quick smirk. "I wish you all luck, too."

He then left down the hall, into his room and began to stuff his things into bags. As he did, he rolled his eyes and chuckled. He couldn't believe how the people at this place praised him so.

Especially when all of it was just sugar-coated bullshit.

He may have hit Naomi, though he didn't give half the damn he pretended to. And he didn't have any interest in going back to take care of their, what he called, _spoiled_ child.

Though, Kyo did have a high IQ and he knew that if he kept drinking and harming people the way he was, his wife would turn him in to the police. And he believed the only life worse than the one he already lived, would be a life in prison.

Plus, what was so great about alcohol? At least now he could afford more cigarettes.

Meanwhile, Tadashi sat on the carpeted floor with his teddy bear in one arm and a juice box in the other.

"Hey, sweetie." Cass cooed, moving to sit next to her two year old nephew. She pulled Tadashi onto her lap and kissed his temple. "What's up?"

Tadashi smiled and shook his head, while drinking his juice and hugging his bear closer.

"I gotta go, Cass!" Naomi called from the kitchen, as she buttoned her suit and grabbed her suitcase.

Since her husband had gone to rehab, Naomi had finally been able to land a job. She was an accountant, so it was nothing exciting, but it brought in money. Therefore, she was able to pay the bills and fix up the house.

She had also gotten Cass and her mother to babysit Tadashi whenever they could.

Today, being a Saturday, Cass didn't have school and she was excited to spend a day with the baby.

"Okay!" The fourteen year old aunt called back, helping Tadashi wave to his mother as she rushed out the door.

As soon as it shut, Cass picked up Tadashi in her arms. She sat herself on the couch, along with the baby and his stuffed animal.

She waited for Tadashi to finish his juice before picking him up again.

"So, now that mommy's gone, do you wanna do something fun?"

Tadashi smiled widely, giggling as he nodded excitedly.

"Okay, what do you wanna do?"

Tadashi hummed in thought, tossing his empty juice box away.

He then looked up at his aunt, his brown eyes wide and his smile even wider.

"Color?" He asked excitedly.

Cass giggled and nodded, as she pulled out an animal coloring book and a pack of crayons. "Here you go, sweetie."

The two year old clapped his hands happily and hugged his young aunt before grabbing the book and crayons.

He sat happily on the couch as he turned to a page with a cat chasing a bird. He proceeded to use the blue crayon to color the bird, the pink crayon to color the cat, and a purple crayon to color the tree in the background.

Cass watched intently, only looking away once to text her mother and assure her that Tadashi was alive and doing fine.

"You're such a good artist, 'Dashi!" She complimented the baby's artwork, smiling as she watched him flip to the next page to color in dog orange, a cat green, and another tree purple. "You like purple trees, huh?"

Tadashi nodded, smiling ecstatically. He loved the color purple.

As he colored, Cass heard the phone ring from the kitchen.

She stood up, assuring Tadashi she would be right back but still picking up the baby so she wouldn't have to leave him alone, and then walked to the kitchen and picked up the phone with the hand that wasn't supporting Tadashi and his teddy bear.

"Hello?"

"Naomi?" Cass recognized her brother-in-law's voice on the other end.

"No, Kyo, it's Cass.

"Oh, hey Cass. What are you doing at our house?"

"Babysitting Tadashi."

"Oh. Is Naomi there?"

"No, she's at work."

"Work? Do you have her number then?"

"Oh. Well, she doesn't have a cellphone, and I don't know her work number. So, no. Sorry."

"It's fine. Can you tell her I'll be home later if I don't get there before she's back?"

Cass beamed at the news. "Wow! Already? That's awesome! Sure, I'll tell her."

"'Kay, thanks Cass."

"No problem."

"See you."

"Bye."

Cass still beamed as she moved the phone back to its place and then moved herself and Tadashi back to the couch.

"Guess what, sweetheart?"

Tadashi looked up at his aunt with wide, questioning eyes.

"Your daddy's coming home today!" Cass beamed happily, picking up the baby in her grasp and swinging him around.

She was surprised that the baby didn't cheer and didn't even smile. Instead, his smile fell and he mumbled, "Daddy?"

"Yeah, sweetie! Aren't you excited?"

Tadashi didn't have any words to say. He barely knew his daddy-it's not like he was ever there for him anyway.

Meanwhile, Naomi sat at her desk trying to finish the paperwork she was supposed to fill out for her boss. Though as she wrote, she continued to hear voices in the back of her head. She had no idea why, but decided to ignore them. Or at least she did, until she began to see multiple spiders on the desk. She swatted one with her hand, but to no avail. She swatted again, but then noticed that nothing was happening as she hit and pushed them.

It was as if they were holograms, but they seemed so real-she never would have imagined that they were hallucinations.

"Cass, I'm home!" Naomi called, sighing and rubbing her tired eyes as she shut the front door behind herself. Thanks to the spiders' distractions, she had to stay an extra hour just to finish the paperwork. "Sorry I'm late, I-"

The matriarch cut herself off as soon as she walked into the living room.

There stood Cass, Tadashi, and...Kyo.

_What the hell is he doing here?_ Naomi thought, nervously twirling her curled hair.

"K-Kyo?" She asked, trying to keep her voice firm. "What are you doing here?"

"I finished the program." Kyo stated, holding out his arms for a hug.

Naomi, however, did not step towards her husband. "So, you're sober?"

Kyo nodded, before picking up Tadashi in his arms. "Sure am. I told you it wouldn't take long."

Naomi nodded, wanting to snatch her baby out of her husband's grasp and then run. She didn't want to be near this man-she didn't even want to be alive at the moment.

"Well, I'll leave you guys to your cute little family reunion." Cass said, smiling. She liked seeing her sister's family whole again. She was sure their lives would be perfect this time around. However, Cass wasn't aware of the violence that had occured in the house.

"Okay, Cass." Naomi sighed, not wanting her sister to leave her with Kyo. "Tadashi and I will come and visit soon, yeah?"

"And Kyo?" Cass asked. "Mom would love to see you again."

Kyo chuckled. "Well, I doubt that, Cass."

Naomi shot him a quick glare, and Kyo went serious again.

"But yeah, I'll visit too."

Cass's smile didn't falter as she picked up her sweater from the couch. She kissed Tadashi's forehead and turned to leave, until Naomi stopped her.

"Cass, you forgot your book."

"Oh, the coloring book? That's Tadashi's." Cass smiled, opening the door to leave. "I gotta get home. See you guys later."

"Later, sis." Naomi sighed.

"See you, Cass." Kyo faked a smirk.

"Bye, Tadashi!" Cass cooed, waving to her tiny nephew.

"Bye, bye." The baby said, sucking his thumb a moment after.

With that, Cass went out the door and shut it behind herself.

When she did, there was a noticable silence hanging in the room.

"So, you got a job?" Kyo asked, putting Tadashi back on the ground to which he waddled back over to the couch, getting right back to coloring with the purple crayon in his hand.

"Yeah, I did." Naomi answered, watching the two year old on the couch.

"So, you paid the bills?"

Naomi nodded. "And fixed up the house, too."

"Yeah." Kyo cleared his throat, trying to clear the awkward atmosphere. "Well, how about we make dinner and-"

"No, we always eat at seven. It's only five thirty."

"Oh." Kyo was taken aback. Was his wife telling him what to do? This was not what his father had taught him about the world, the both of them believing in a patriarchal society.

"Well, do you want me to give the kid a bath before-"

He was cut off again by his wife. "I only give him baths after dinner. It's not like he's a neat eater, Kyo."

Kyo nodded, holding back his snarl. Who did she think she was, bossing him around like this? He felt completley powerless and he hated it.

He wanted power. He needed power.

Kyo then huffed and mumbled that he was going to change before turning and going up the stairs to his and Naomi's room.

Naomi then moved over to the couch to watch Tadashi color. As soon as she saw the purple tree, she cringed.

"Honey, trees aren't purple." She said, moving to take the crayon from her son.

"But Mommy," Tadashi started, trying to get back his favorite crayon. "They could be."

"No." Naomi stated firmly, moving the purple crayon into her pocket and standing. "Trees are _not_ purple. Don't be stupid."

With that, she walked into the kitchen to decide what to make for dinner. And Tadashi looked down at his picture with teary eyes. He puffed up his cheeks angrily and took the page in his hands, only to rip it until he could no longer see the purple tree.

He hated purple.

* * *

A/N: Literally my emotions were out of control when I was writing the baby Tadashi parts. Also, I didn't mean to bring offensive to anyone with Naomi's condition while at work, nor do I believe what Kyo does. I believe women and men should be equal and to be honest, it was painful to write what Kyo was thinking.

Anywho~I hope you guys liked it! If you did please review and follow! I'll try and update as soon as I can! Love you guys!


	4. Year Three

A/N: Hey guys! Sorry it's taken me so long to update! I've been really preoccupied with stuff but I was able to finish this up yesterday and now I've got time to upload it. Anywho~I don't own Big Hero 6, enjoy!

* * *

Year Three

It had been three weeks and two days since Naomi was fired from her job.

"Mommy?" Tadashi asked quietly, stepping into his parents' room.

In turn, Naomi yelled at her child to leave as she laid on her bed, buried under covers.

Tadashi quickly moved out of the room and sped downstairs to find his father.

"Daddy?" He mumbled, walking into the kitchen to see Kyo on the phone.

Kyo groaned, moving the phone before harshly responding, "_What_?"

Tadashi looked down at his feet, almost embarrassed. "D-diaper change."

Kyo rolled his eyes as he pushed his three year old away. "Go tell your mother."

"Mommy's in bed."

At this, Kyo growled before slamming the phone back into its unit. Tadashi trembled at this action and backed away into the living room, afraid, as Kyo then began to angrily walk up the stairs to his and Naomi's bedroom.

For the past week, his wife had just resided in bed. She hardly ate and almost never spoke, only opening her mouth to yell at Tadashi. She'd hardly been out of bed at all, and anytime she was, nothing productive came out of it. Often she would get up to eat and end up knocking over a glass or a chair and then leave it for someone else to deal with.

Kyo was sick of it. He did acknowledge that after she'd made an embarrassing scene at work, throwing things and screaming, she'd gone to a therapist for a while and was soon diagnosed with schizophrenia. And it was catatonic schizophrenia, at that.

But Kyo didn't care about it. He refused to. His wife was not going to lounge around while he had to get a job and take care of their kid, even if she did have a mental disorder.*

"Hey." Kyo called in an almost sinister voice, as he stepped into their bedroom. "How about you get off your ass and do something around here?"

Naomi groaned loudly at this. She couldn't respond.

"I'm talking!" Kyo shouted, moving to the bed and yelling in her emotionless face. "How about you help for once?"

Naomi, in turn, rolled around so she didn't have to face her husband.

At that, Kyo was enraged. She pulled back his hand to slap her, however he remembered that she was still seeing the therapist. And if said therapist saw a bruise on Naomi, he would question it. Kyo didn't want to deal with that.

Instead, he growled again and left the room, slamming the door on his way out.

"Fucking bitch..." He snarled, walking outside to light a cigarette.

Meanwhile, Tadashi whined as his soiled diaper began to irritate his skin.

Days later, Kyo was making a serious attempt to try and find a job. However, it wasn't going half as well as he had hoped.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Hamada, but you're not really the kind of man we're looking for." The employer said, shoving Kyo's resume back at him harshly.

"Well, why not?" Kyo questioned, feeling he had the right to know.

The employer sighed, rubbing his temples in a frustrated manner. "Look. To be honest, very few companies like ours will hire a man without a high school diploma. I'm sorry."

Kyo sighed, but nodded. He thought back on the night he threw his entire life away with Naomi.

Damn booze.

Kyo then collected his basically blank resume and stood, thanking the man for nothing as he walked out the door.

He seemed to arrive home a lot sooner than he had anticipated. He unlocked the door and walked into the house, shutting the door behind himself.

He then walked into the kitchen to find his wife standing over the stove, a pot steaming below her face.

"Hey, honey." She smiled, her face clearly tired. "What's up?"

"Nothing." Kyo answered quickly, somewhat confused with this. "What're you doing up?"

"Well, I can't waste my life in bed." Naomi giggled, sounding happy.

Kyo was sure she had taken some kind of pills.

"Alright..." He sighed. "Is the kid upstairs?"

"Hm? Oh, yeah. Poor thing, he..." She cleared her throat and pushed a stray curl behind her ear. "Fell. Got a big bruise on his face, too."

"Oh. Should he go to a doct-"

"No." Naomi stated, stirring the stew brewing in the pot. "No, no. He's fine, it's only a bruise."

Kyo nodded, moving to take his jacket off. Naomi then took it from him and laid it on the table, before moving her arms around his neck and kissing his lips.

At this, Kyo smirked. They hadn't kissed in a while, and he'd honestly missed her. Despite the awful things he'd said, he knew a part of him loved her.

The eldest male Hamada then wrapped his arms around his wife's waist and pushed his lips against hers in a rekindled, happy sort of way.

He then picked her up in his grasp, not before turning off the stove, and then proceeded to carry her upstairs. He might as well get his fill while she was in this romantic mood.

"I love you." Naomi cooed, in a drug-like state, as Kyo laid her down on their bed and kissed her.

"Love you too." Kyo smirked, as his mind was drowning with the hope that their love wasn't _completely_ disintegrated after all.

Meanwhile, Tadashi sat alone in his room, playing with his bear. He tried to block out the memory of his mother hitting him earlier as he swung the bear along and hummed the lullaby his mother would very scarcely sing to him.

He soon felt his tummy rumble and he stood to his feet, knowing that tummy rumbles meant that it was dinner time. Especially with the aroma of beef and potato stew filling the house.

The toddler waddled his way downstairs and down into the kitchen, only to realize his mommy had left and the stew was too high up for him to even attempt to reach.

With that, Tadashi then made his way back up the stairs and waddled into his parents' room only to behold the sight of his father on top of his mother.

The toddler didn't know _what_ was happening, though with his mother's groans of what sounded like pain, he assumed it was nothing good and his smart side told him to leave.

But his overprotective side decided to intrude. "Mommy?"

Both parents gasped in horror.

"Damn kid..." Kyo groaned, as Naomi shot up.

She covered herself with the blanket and screamed at the toddler, "Tadashi, get the hell out of here!"

She chucked a pillow in his direction and the frightened child sprinted from the room and back to his own, appetite lost completely.

Naomi shut the door, and as soon as it clicked shut, her anger faded and she walked back to the bed with her husband.

And Tadashi shivered in fear, holding his teddy bear close and humming the lullaby softly.

A month later, Naomi sat on the side of the tub with a cheap pregnancy test in hand.

_Positive_, it read, and she couldn't believe it.

"_Shit_..."

* * *

A/N: *Just wanted to say that I'm trying to make Kyo sound like a monumental douchebag. I'm not trying to offend anyone, I promise!* I hope you guys liked it! Please review and follow if you did! Love you guys!


End file.
